1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for recasting a legacy web page as a motion picture with audio.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users enjoy content in web pages served up by web servers. Such content typically must be viewed through conventional web browsers installed on larger computer devices. While some users have portable devices with micro-browsers that allow a user to conveniently view web pages on those portable devices, even more users have portable digital media players and digital media applications for rendering multimedia files. Furthermore, viewing content as a motion picture is often more enjoyable than viewing content as a static web page.